During the next year the following aspects of the study will be pursued. The growth rate of Taxus cultures will be improved by modification of the medium composition and environmental conditions. Cultures will be established from growing plants rather than from embryos. The cytotoxic material in cell cultures will be measured and those with the highest yield will be selected for further study.